<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the mighty has fallen by Wayward_Elle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969583">How the mighty has fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle'>Wayward_Elle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How the mighty has fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry or peach?  </p><p>Castiel can't quiet make up his mind on which jam flavor he likes best. Heck! Who's he kidding, he definitely loves them both. </p><p>This is all new to him, things he rendered as useless in the past are now staring him right in the face. He has never needed to worry about food, water, clothing, and having a roof over his head but now that he's human it's all he can think about, that and his magnified feelings of sudden despair, anxiety and lust mashed together and shoved straight into his heart without any warning. </p><p>He doesn't know how to cope and he wonders how the Winchesters do it. He suddenly has new found respect for the both of them. Castiel can't imagine ever going through what they've gone through, let alone coming out the other side stronger than ever.</p><p>He's seated in the bunker's library, enjoying yet another slice of PB&amp;J as he watches Dean walk over to him with Sam no where to be seen. It's still strange to see them separated, they were joined at the hip when Castiel first became a part of their family and he can't blame them, they've never had the luxury of having friends like normal people. They only ever had each other to depend on. </p><p>"Where's Sam?" Castiel questions as dean takes a seat on the table in front of him. He looks extremely beautiful looking down at the angel with that boyish grin plastered on his face. And suddenly Sam's whereabouts  are of no concern to Castiel who's now thoroughly enjoying his view.</p><p>His lack of knowledge on how to deal with his feelings has him hungrily staring right at Dean's soft looking lips while running his wet tounge over his own. Castiel knew that he was attracted to Dean but he didn't really know what it meant until today, until he saw Dean for the first time as a human... seeing his face and not his bright white soul. </p><p>"He, uh... he's out on a milk run" Dean doesn't know if he's imagining things but he could've sworn that he saw cas give him the look. He could've sworn that for a moment Castiel's eyes turned dark with lust. For a moment he considers what he saw as real and a shiver immediately runs down his spine as he thinks about what could happen if it were, if Castiel did  feel that way about him. His excitement is clear, for all but Cas, as he feels his bulge beginning to strain against his pants. </p><p> Goddammit! </p><p>Dean silently mutters to himself as he tries to casually throw his hands over his bulging crotch before Castiel's eyes decides to drift onto it, which it dosen't, luckily for him. Castiel couldn't care less about what's happening around him at this moment, his focus is solely on Dean's perfectly defined features and every goddamn beautiful frackle splattered across his face. </p><p>There's a very pregnant pause after Dean's words and neither one of them can find it in them to speak now. Not that they want to break the silence, it's comfortable with just a pinch of sexual tention in the air but they dwell on it, making no effort to break it just yet. </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"I figuered you'd need sleep since you're human now" After a while of doing nothing Dean decides on showing Castiel what he's been working on while he was gone. They're standing at the entrance of Dean's room and Castiel listens attentively to the adjustments Dean has had to make over the weekend to make sure that the room could cater for Castiel as well. </p><p>He added a second bed table with a lamp, cleared out part of his closet for Castiel to use, cleaned out the mess under his bed, and rearranged his desk perfectly so whatever Cas wants to add onto it will fit in perfectly with whatever Dean's already got set on his desk.</p><p>Castiel thinks it's sweet and Dean can't manage to hide the blush on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"....but aren't there other rooms in the bunker?" Castiel questions curiously as they're both seated comfortably on their now shared bed with their backs leaning against the headboard. </p><p>Yes, Cas, there are other rooms but I want you to sleep in here. With me. These words don't make it out of the comforts of Dean's head and he tries to find something less homoerotic to say to Castiel. </p><p>"You haven't been human for that long and you already died. In front of me Cas..." he doesn't make effort to look at the angel— ex angel actually—. He fears that Cas might see the hurt in his eyes and there's no way Dean wants to be confronted about that.</p><p> "...If you think I'm ever letting you out of my sight then you don't know me." They're not any better than the first sentence he wanted to pour out but at least they don't indicate that he wants to sleep with his best friend. </p><p>Castiel doesn't say anything after that. He doesn't know what to say actually. All he can really think about is the feel of Dean's lips against his own. He feels terrible for letting his horniness overcome his whole body like this especially given the fact that he's having these feelings for his probably straight and definitely not into him  best friend. </p><p>"Dean you don't have to worry about me" Castiel manages to stear his mind back to Deans last words. His eyes, however, are still looking where they're not supposed to and his body is still feeling things it's not supposed to but his mind is where he wants it to be at the moment, and he pats himself on his back for at least getting that one thing right. </p><p>"...April is gone, you took care of it, and whatever other angel is after me. I can handle it." </p><p>April!</p><p>Dean never thought he could despise someone as much as he does that reaper. Not only did she take Castiels virginity but she took his life too, and even though he tells himself that it's all okay now since Castiel's back he still can't get it out of his head. Losing Cas is the second worst thing that could happen to Dean, the first being losing his brother so there's about 0.099% chance that Dean would ever forget about this. </p><p>"Bullshit, Cas. You're not an angel anymore. You get stabbed, you die! And right now there's about more than a dozen of those feathered fuckers itching to put a blade through your heart so I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective but I'm not watching you die... not again" </p><p>"Dean" Castiel's hand tentatively rests on Dean's knee, getting the human to turn and face him. His eyes matches Dean's, both drenched in pain and heartache and as if everything else wasn't enough to handle Castiel has to try and convince the man he loves that he's not going to lose him again not even 24 hours after already losing him. </p><p>"I know you won't let anything happen to me, and I'm grateful for that— for you..." Castiel's eyes never leaves Dean's and the grip he has around Dean's knee tightens as he tries to finish his sentence without choking up. </p><p>"I'm grateful for knowing you. You've tought me so much, about loyalty, friendship, love—" </p><p>"Love?" Dean's voice is a few octaves higher than usual and he clears his throat when he realises. He suspects that Castiel's lost his mind in the process of losing his grace becasue Dean knows absolutely jack squat about love.</p><p>"Cas, I  don't—" </p><p>"You do... and I love you Dean" Castiel admits. His hands are sweaty and shaky, he feels sick to his stomach but he also feels so much lighter too. </p><p>"You love me?" Dean puts emphasis on the word love, not wanting to take Castiel's words out of context. There's absolutely no room for that. </p><p>Castiel doesn't say anything but simply nods, and for Dean that confirms it. He doesn't kmow how to respond to Castiel. As far as he was concerned Castiel didn't feel that way about him, or at least he was incapable to. Dean knows now that he might've been wrong— he's glad that he is but now that, for once, he actually got what he wanted, he doesn't know what to do. Dean could only dream of this and some part of him still wishes that that was the case. In his dreams he's free, there are no monsters, no demons or dickheaded angels and there's definitely no disapproving voice telling him that being into men is unmanly and disgusting. He doesn't have to deal with coming out to his brother and everyone else in his dreams— he can just love without thinking about the consequences. But that isn't the case right now and for a moment fear floods over him, clouding whatever other feeling he had not long ago, and before he could stop himself from saying anything his words are already out and judging by Castiel's reaction, they cut as deep as he feared they would.</p><p>The hand resting on Dean's knee jerks away so rapidly almost as if it got burned. The tears brimming the boarders of Castiel's eyes are evident and he doesn't try hiding his heartache. He couldn't even if he tried. His world has shattered and his biggest fear has just taken it's first breath. He suddenly tastes the PB&amp;J sandwich he had earlier and luckily he spots the trashcan near Dean's desk right on time. Now not only does he feel embarrassed for being so naive but he feels embarrassed for being so affected by Dean's words that it caused him to barf out his whole lumch. </p><p>"Cas..." he hears Dean call from behind him and for the first time in a while Castiel wishes he was still an angel, that he still had his wings and most importantly that he couldn't feel a damn thing. </p><p>"Don't!" He snaps as he feels Dean's hand carefuly snake up his shoulder. Dean is concerned but Castiel couldn't give a damn right now.</p><p>"It's best if I leave" the room smells like PB&amp;J mixed with beer and another scent that can't quite be explained. Castiel tries his best to ignore the smell and the cause of it as he stands to his feet and straightens out his clothes before turning to a distraught Dean. </p><p>"Cas, please. I didn't mean to hurt you buddy. I just... I can't—" </p><p>"You don't have to because I'm leaving" Castiel interrupts Dean yet again and pushes past him to get to the door. Dean, however, halts his movements by latching his hand around Castiel's wrist, gentiy tugging him back. </p><p>"Cas!" </p><p>"Dean. I don't want to talk to you right now. I have nothing to say and whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it" </p><p>Dean feels defeated so when Castiel tells him to let go, he does exactly that. Watching Castiel walk out of that door, unsure whether he's ever coming back or not hurts Dean more than he ever thought it would. Regret washes over him and as he hears the pitter patter of his best friends footsteps become quieter by each passing moment he is comvinced that that's the last time he would ever hear them. </p><p>T H E   E N D.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>